No es una locura más
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Algo oscuro ronda la mente de House. Y Wilson podría descubrir que su amigo es mucho más peligroso de lo que cree. Hilson. Violencia. No apto para menores.


**N.A.:** Bueno, este fic, sin duda el más retorcido que una vez he escrito, lo hice en una noche para descansar de la ola de parciales que tengo...

Espero que les guste el producto de mi desvariada mente, por favor comenten...

Y quería agradecerles a todos los que leen y comentan mis Hilson fics!!

Gracias!!!

* * *

.

**No es una locura más  
**

.

.

Algo en la mente de House se había roto. No sabía cuando exactamente, pudo haber sido cuando al llegar a la casa escuchó los gemidos que se escapaban del cuarto, o pudo haber sido tranquilamente cuando lo comenzó a sentir distante. No estaba seguro, pero en realidad ya no importaba. Lo único que valía la pena tener en cuenta eran las acciones que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

No era algo al azar de un simple loco. O quizás sí, pero era un loco muy ingenioso. Planteó rápidamente las diferentes maneras de realizarlo. Podría hacerlo cuando estaba sola, sin testigos, el plan perfecto, el paso lógico. Sin embargo, por una vez el reconocido doctor no se guiaba por la lógica. No, esta vez su guía era aquella voz femenina en su cabeza. La misma voz que tanto tiempo había temido escuchar. Pero esta vez no opuso resistencia, porque cuando ocurrió por primera vez sintió el odio desparramarse por su cuerpo, si alguien le hacía un análisis, seguro que en ese momento sus dientes destilaban veneno. No obstante más que el odio había sido el dolor, el corazón que jamás había admitido tener se le había sido arrancado desde sus mismísimas entrañas. Y nuevamente el odio, odio por provocarle su sufrimiento, odio por quitarle lo que era suyo, aunque jamás lo había reclamado abiertamente.

Se conocía la rutina de memoria, irían a la casa mientras él todavía estuviera ocupado, si era con un caso interesante mejor. Pero lo que no sabían era que esta vez el caso no le importaba, no quería resolver ningún misterio, en este momento estaba sediento de otra cosa, y su sed estaba a punto de ser aplacada. Antes de marcharse del hospital pasó por enfrente del despacho de su amigo para comprobar que no estaba. La oficina se hallaba a oscuras. Wilson no estaba. Perfecto. Más aún así sintió algo removerse en el fondo de su pecho, desilusión. Vanamente había esperado encontrarlo allí, tener la excusa perfecta para no realizar su plan.

Nadie notó cuando abandonaba el lugar. Tampoco nadie le prestó atención cuando se subió a su moto. Finalmente, a pocas cuadras de dónde planeaba llevar a cabo todo, detuvo la moto. No quería que el sonido del motor los alertara de su llegada. Cuando llegó, contempló con pesar la entrada de lo que últimamente había sido su hogar. Pero hoy no lo era, en cambio sería el escenario de desastrosos hechos. Sin mucho esfuerzo recogió el cuchillo que previamente había escondido allí. Era un simple cuchillo, que había tomado de la cocina, pero otra vez no quería hacer nada que pudiera delatarlo antes de tiempo. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del departamento de Wilson, el arma blanca en una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el bastón en vilo, para no apoyarlo en el suelo.

House cerró los ojos y prestó atención. Los murmullos apagados que escuchaba se lo confirmaban todo. Apoyó el bastón en el sillón y sigilosamente caminó hacia el cuarto de su mejor amigo. De un tirón abrió la puerta. Había tenido suerte, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos pudo haber sido peor. Por lo menos aún estaba a medio vestir, sin embargo el hecho de que se encontraran sobre la cama no lo ayudaba. Ignoró a la enfermera de cabellos dorados que pegada al cuerpo de Wilson y con la camisa a medio abrir, lo miraba con intriga.

-Veo que te has mantenido con las rubias. Me alegra por ti.

Y con un solo paso cubrió la distancia que lo separaba de ellos, y con un solo movimiento enterró el cuchillo en el cuerpo de la mujer. La vio retorcerse por el dolor, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa. Entonces removió el cuchillo en su interior, obligándola a contorsionarse más. Sintió como la agonía la invadía y la vida se le escapaba. Finalmente con un último suspiro murió, con asco la retiró de encima de su amigo, cuyo rostro estaba distorsionado, como si una gran cantidad de expresiones quisieran ocupar al mismo tiempo su cara. Con un golpe seco, la enfermera cayó al piso, dónde su sangre pronto comenzó a manchar la alfombra.

Fue ahí cuando House miró verdaderamente a los ojos a su amigo. La boca abierta como si intentara hablar, pero las palabras no vinieran a su encuentro. Y en aquella mirada oscura, el más absoluto terror se veía reflejado. Al nefrólogo no le gustó lo que vio, aquel miedo en su amigo era el suyo. Pero esto no afectaba sus planes. Se sentó en la cama manchada con sangre, enfrentándose a su amigo quien había quedado débilmente incorporado tras lo sucedido. Con lentitud comenzó a posicionar el cuchillo para usarlo nuevamente. Pero apuntando hacia él mismo. La segunda parte de su plan estaba por llevarse a cabo.

Normalmente, en otra situación, dónde su mente no se hallara embotada y un cadáver descansara en un costado suyo en el piso, hubiera sabido interpretar mejor la expresión de Wilson. Este estaba aterrado sí, pero su miedo no se debía a la posibilidad de que House lo matara a continuación, sino al daño que este se podría provocar a sí mismo. Pero House no se dio cuenta. Y con una última mirada que dejaba ver todo el sufrimiento retenido, comenzó a atraer el cuchillo hacia él.

-House-se escapó en un débil susurro finalmente de la boca de Wilson, al tiempo que le tomó la mano que sujetaba al arma entre las suyas.

Lentamente, consiguió que lo soltara, con cuidado, temiendo realizar un movimiento brusco que rompiera el delicado equilibro tenso que se había formado, depositó al puñal en un costado.

-House-murmuró nuevamente suplicándole que no hiciera ninguna locura.

Este se limitó a mirarlo. Los ojos húmedos, en una muda súplica de clemencia. _"Déjame ir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" _decían aquellos faros celestes.

-House-murmuró una última vez a medida que se le acercaba.

"_No sufras"_, susurraban los ojos marrones oscuro.

"_Te necesito"_, replicaban el par color mar.

Con delicadeza, el oncólogo depositó sus labios sobre los del otro, quien los recibió con ternura. Suavemente, comenzaron a hacerse uno solo. Ambos cuerpos enredados, haciéndose el amor mutuamente. Luego, entre los dos se deshicieron del cadáver de la enfermera y quemaron las evidencias. Juntos, los dos. Aquella noche Wilson y House durmieron uno a lado del otro, en la misma cama dónde todo comenzó a desarrollarse.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que no les haya parecido muy desvariado, simplemente fue una posibilidad que se me ocurrió y que me pareció interesante...

Por favor, comenten!!


End file.
